The Light Called Love
by Arashi Kachigawa
Summary: Seth mencintai Kisara, karena itu Seth mengurung Kisara di dalam penjara, membiarkan roh naga putih bersemayam dalam wujud Kisara.


Yu-Gi-Oh

A SETH x KISARA FANFICTION

one-shot

**DISCLAIMER : Kazuki Takahashi**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

**The Light Called Love**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_{ Aku mengurungmu_

_Karena aku ingin memenjarakanmu di dalam hatiku_

_Untuk menerangkan hatiku yang kelam dengan setitik cahayamu_

_Aku ingin kamu ada di dalam hatiku_

_Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi }_

_._

_._

_{ Kulihat warna kulitmu yang berbeda dengan kulit lain,_

_Tetapi namanya diskriminasi._

_Jadi aku tidak memandangmu sebagai orang yang berbeda._

_Tetapi kupandang kau sebagai orang spesial._

_Dengan menyegel blue eyes white dragon dalam rohmu._

_Aku membiarkan naga itu bersemayam dalam dirimu, takkan kuambil_

_Karena aku mencintaimu }_

_._

_._

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Seth begitu membuka pintu penjara dan terlihat Kisara yang ketakutan mendapatkan Seth melangkah ke penjara Kisara.

"Jangan takut. Panggil saja Seth. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari serangan warga yang memandangmu secara diskriminasi." Seth menghampiri Kisara dan menawarkan roti dan air mineral.

"Uh, siapa namamu, ya?" Seth menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kisara.." lirih Kisara lemah.

Seth mengangguk. "Namamu bagus."

Muka Kisara tampak bersemburat merah.

"Suaramu sepertinya lemah. Apa tidak beristirahat dulu? Kamu sih, bisa-bisanya ke sini dengan dehidrasi, itu sangat berbahaya." Seth menghela nafas.

"Maafkan saya. Tetapi saya sungguh sangat berterimakasih atas pertolongan Anda, Tuan Seth.."

Uh, suara yang manis dan wajah yang manis, berhasil membuat jantung Seth berdetak agak cepat dari biasanya.

"Yah, sama-sama. Semoga kamu tidak terlalu protes karena ditempatkan di sini."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi." Kisara mengangguk lembut dan memandangi Seth kembali melaksanakan tugasnya.

-o-o-o-

"Kisara?" Seth mendatangi tempat Kisara berada, dengan membawakan makanan seperti biasa.

Kisara mendongak dan seperti biasa, dia senang melihat wajah Seth seperti biasa. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah menjadi sangat akrab seiring hari berdahulu semenjak Kisara terbangun dari tidur lamanya.

"Tuan Seth."

"Ya?" Seth menoleh ke Kisara, terlihat berhenti sejenak setelah menelan sepotong roti yang telah dikunyah olehnya.

"Saya ingin melihat ke luar.. Sudah lama saya berada di sini."

Seth terdiam sejenak. Ya, dia mengurung Kisara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Seth bermaksud ingin melepas jabatannya dan ingin menjadikan Kisara sebagai pendampingnya. Tetapi tentunya hal ini menimbulkan resiko yang besar, pikir Seth.

Tetapi Seth juga tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Kisara. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk demi wanita yang dikasihinya.

"Baiklah, kita ke luar sebentar. Mau apa, memangnya?"

"Saya ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Tuan. Entah mengapa, saya juga ingin melihat cahaya matahari yang menerangi kulit saya.." Kisara tersenyum. "Saya tahu ini permintaan yang aneh, tetapi memang begini.."

Seth tercengang mendengar pernyataan itu. Lalu Seth tersenyum.

"Oke, sebentar saja, ya." Seth menggandeng tangan Kisara setelah Kisara menghabiskan makanannya, dan keluar dari penjara kemudian melangkah ke tempat yang sangat sepi, tentunya. Seth bersikap waspada dan mengawasi sekitar agar tidak ada yang mengercoki Kisara berada di genggaman Seth.

Kisara meregangkan badannya dan kulit putihnya serta rambut perak yang amat indah kalau diterangi langsung oleh cahaya matahari, setelah sekian lama berdiam di penjara bawah tanah.

"Tuan Seth, apakah Anda tidak ingat? Kalau Anda pernah menyelamatkan saya sewaktu kecil." Kisara tersenyum lembut ke arah Seth.

"Oh? Maafkan ingatanku yang payah, Kisara… ternyata kita pernah ketemuan di masa lampau? Kukira sewaktu kau diguyur air oleh warga rendah itu, adalah pertemuan pertama kita." Keringat dingin Seth tampak turun.

Kisara tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian itu cerita yang sudah lama sekali. Aku justru merasa senang diselamatkan oleh Tuan Seth lagi dan kini aku berhutang budi pada Tuan Seth."

"TIdak usah formal, begitu, Kisara. Santai saja." Seth ikutan tersenyum.

Dengan sengaja Seth mendekatkan diri ke Kisara, kini bahu mereka bertemu. Kisara terkejut dan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Kisara.

Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang cerah itu, langit biru dan berbagai bentuk awan yang indah. Pasir bertaburan di mana-mana, dan selalu saja ada kejadian yang tidak enak terjadi di mana-mana, seperti biasa, untuk mengancam kota kecil ini dan sang raja.

.

.

_{ Tetapi setidaknya berikan sedikit waktu saja_

_Untuk menikmati waktu berharga dengan Kisara-ku_

_Mengabaikan segala kejadian pahit_

_Dengan menenggelamkan diri bahkan berdua di dunia berdua }_

_._

_._

"Kisara…" Seth mencium pelan leher Kisara sementara itu Kisara mendekap amat erat pada tubuh Seth. Sekarang sudah malam hari, dengan diam-diam mereka bertemu lagi di dalam penjara, entah sudah berapa kali kesekiannya.

"Aku menyadari kalau duniaku betapa gelapnya dan sangat kelam, dan aku membutuhkan setitik cahayamu, yang dinamakan cinta, Kisara.." Seth mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kisara.

Kisara secara lembut kembali memperdalamkan ciumannya dengan Seth yang dicintainya.

"Tentu saja, kuberikan cahaya yang bisa menerangi hati Tuan Seth, bahkan hati saya sendiri.." ujar Kisara pelan setelah dilepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil oksigen sejenak.

"Panggil Seth, bukan dengan Tuan. Kini kamu sudah menjadi milikku." Seth kembali mendekap dengan erat pada Kisara.

"Baik..Seth." Rona merah kembali muncul di pipi Kisara dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Seth, meski rambut perak yang panjang itu agak menganggu pandangan Seth.

"Kamu manis." Cairan saliva kembali mencair dari sudut bibir Kisara begitu dipertemukan dengan bibir Seth.

"Maafkan saya..saya tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini.." Kisara tertawa kecil setelah berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka yang ke sekian.

Seth tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga. Tetapi nanti akan terbiasa juga."

Kisara tersenyum lembut, kemudian memegang kedua pipi Seth dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu hidung mereka bertemu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama.."

Mendadak Kisara menangis.

"Kisara..kenapa?" Seth mendorong Kisara pelan dan menyeka air mata Kisara yang berlinang di pipi pucat Kisara itu.

"Aku tidak yakin..kita akan bersama..Lihatlah, di luar, sudah banyak kejadian tidak enak.. perang di mana-mana…bahkan….aku diusir karena dinilai sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berkulit hitam…"

"Kisara, jangan bicara seperti itu…mereka memandangmu secara diskriminasi…Aku justru mencintaimu apa adanya..Mata birumu sangat menawan bagiku.." Seth memeluk Kisara dan menenangkan Kisara secara berkali-kali.

"Seth.. aku juga.. mencintaimu." Kisara kembali memeluk dan kini ia berada dalam dekapan lelaki yang dipercaya bisa melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga.

-.-.-.-

_Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu ke mana arah takdir mereka…_

_-.-.-.-_

_._

_._

_{ Kisara-ku,_

_Kau selalu menangis setiap hal kecil,_

_Itu tandanya kau berwatak sangat lembut, sopan santun, dan baik hati._

_Aku mencintai perilakumu seperti itu._

_Aku kembali rindu dengan rona merah di mukamu._

_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi._

_Hatiku ingin mendapatkan cahayamu lagi._

_Bukan hanya dengan rohmu saja. Bukan hanya cahayamu juga._

_Tetapi aku juga ingin mendekapmu secara nyata_

_Wujudmu yang cantik,_

_Kisara.. }_

_"Tidak… tidak… Kisara… Kisara!" Air mata Seth jatuh ke pipi Kisara yang pucat, dan bibir Kisara yang sudah membiru serta pucat kini tak bisa digunakan untuk bertemu dengan bibir Seth, yang disayangi sekaligus dicintai oleh wanita yang tergeletak tak bernyawa, dengan digendong Seth._

_"Kisara….!'_

_Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Seth berusaha membawa Kisara kabur menghindari perang besar-besaran yang terjadi di kota berpadang pasir itu, dan mengakbiatkan kecelakaan yang amat fatal, sehingga Seth mengharuskan ditinggal mati oleh orang yang dicintainya._

_"Kisara…..!" Seth memeluk Kisara secara erat, menumpahkan air matanya ke muka Kisara yang pucat._

_Tiba-tiba setitik cahaya telah menerangi pandangan Seth._

_Perlahan setitik cahaya itu kini berubah menjadi sejumalh cahaya._

_[ Seth… ]_

_"Kisara…?"_

_[ Seth… Jangan bersedih. Aku selalu berada di sampingmu selamanya, melindungimu dengan roh naga putihku yang setara dengan dewa, sekaligus menerangi hatimu… }_

_"Kisara…"_

_[ Seth, kau sudah tahu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, dan kugenapkan seluruh rohku untuk melindungimu, orang yang tersayang….]_

_{ Untuk selamanya_

_Kau akan berada di sisiku, Kisara_

_Dengan jiwamu_

_Dengan cahayamu_

_Dengan wujudmu yang menghiasi ingatanku_

_Dengan suaramu yang tergiang kembali di telingaku_

_Ya, Untuk selamanya_

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Kisara… }_

**The End**

_Terima kasih sudah membaca salah satu fanfic ini._


End file.
